


Until Death Do Us Apart

by Redlin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, I can't not angst anyway, Soul Reaper vs Soul Eater, sorry for grammar, this will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlin/pseuds/Redlin
Summary: For love, nothing seems not worth the sacrifice.





	

The sound of siren was all that surrounds my hearing, it’s what my consciousness unconsciously focus on.

In front of me was a sight that in any day wouldn’t come into my senses; the inside of an ambulance on full speed towards nearby hospital, lays on top of the stretcher is a girl with a long blue hair, eyes closed and body painted red.

The paramedics is doing their best to support whats left inside the seemingly lifeless body; pumping air into her mouth with some sort of equipment that’s unfamiliar to me and followed by pushing her chest in some rhythm alternately, while the other is busy patching any visible wounds in order to make the bleeding stop.

Sitting here on the sidelines is me, someone who is out of the picture, someone who is only able to stare with disbelief on what’s happening without any power to be a help.

Someone who wishes for whatever things that’s happening right now is nothing more than just a dream.

Unfortunately, my hope is shattered by the sudden stop of the vehicle movement. Indicating that we have arrive at our destination. Then the backdoor was open wide and the paramedics rushed over to get the stretcher out, on the other side of the door was a bunch of people waiting; who wears a white coat with a tag on their chest pocket, and a stethoscope hanged on their neck, listening tentatively for whatever things the paramedics explained.

After they hurriedly move the girl from the stretcher to the bed and taking her inside of the hospital, one of the medic come back to the inside of the ambulance to check on my condition.

Even though they did talked to me about something to make sure I’m okay, I don’t actually catch any words that was delivered and continue to gaze upon the door which they brought the girl through.

At the end, the medic thinks that I’m not in a bad condition with only some minor scratches which being patched with no problem in a minute, then led me to what seems to be a waiting lounge and on the end of the lounge was a metal door, a big one decorated with a neon box on top of it saying “Operation” with its lights on.

Then the reality finally kicks in, snapped me out from my trance.

Inside of that room, the one they’re operating on; the one that’s on the brink of death, the one I will likely to lose forever, the love of my life, is none other than Sonoda Umi.

I can’t remember a thing about what had happened. About what has gotten her; us, in this condition we’re in now.

I can’t even think about anything right now.

I can’t do anything.

Here I am, just standing in front of the door like a sore thumb, only able to stares it and nothing more.

“She will likely die, I bet, with that wounds all over her”

A voice rings through my ears but I have no intention nor interest to find out who it’s coming from.

“She definitely die.”

Again, the voice keep going on even though I don’t have the slightest care in the world for it.

“But I can help you though, I can make her not to die.”

After processing the words a few seconds; minutes even, I finally turn my gaze to the source of the voice.

There is someone, seated on the metal chairs near the door, they were smiling.

“But of course, it won’t be for free.”

“Anything,” I stated rather calmly and firm, “I will give you anything. Just please… don’t let her die…”

They then stand up from their seat, walks up to where I’m standing and then grabs the wrist of my hand rather roughly which I think made it to re-open the wound the medic patched up just minutes ago.

“Just what I want to hear. I’ll be taking this then,” they were waving the thumb of their hand in front of my eye; with red smeared on it, “Until next time, Yazawa Nico.”

Then they were gone, nothing, like there’s not even a person here to begin with.

Not long after that, my vision is blurring. I still stared through at the door.

Little by little everything fades, until it went into complete darkness.

Then everything becomes nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely being updated in god knows when and might only be a short chapter each, so if you would, hang for the ride.


End file.
